<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bumblebee In A High Place by Madam_Sunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691411">A Bumblebee In A High Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower'>Madam_Sunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Rock and a high place, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Attempt at Humor, Board Games, Bulkhead has no idea how Bee managed this, Bumblebee is baby, Climbing, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk &amp; Fantasy, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Games, Gen, Humor, Optimus and Arcee are worried parents, Other, Party Games, Random &amp; Short, Ratchet is a worried uncle, Science Fiction, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, chosen family, free him, help him, just for fun, just something simple, not my best work, the floor is lava</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee gets stuck playing hide and seek.</p><p>No one really knows how he got where he is or how to get him down.</p><p>or</p><p>Where I just wanted to write something short and sweet since I haven't written anything in a few days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcee &amp; Bulkhead (Transformers), Arcee &amp; Bumblebee (Transformers), Arcee &amp; Optimus Prime, Arcee &amp; Ratchet (Transformers), Arcee/Optimus Prime, Autobots &amp; Bumblebee (Transformers), Bulkhead &amp; Bumblebee (Transformers), Bulkhead &amp; Ratchet, Bumblebee &amp; Optimus Prime, Bumblebee &amp; Ratchet, Optimus Prime &amp; Bulkhead, Optimus Prime &amp; Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bumblebee In A High Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun fact about me and my dad, Transformers is another one of our favorite shows/movies to watch together. I was seven when my family took me to see the first Transformers movie in theaters and I loved every minute of it.</p><p>My boyfriend doesn't like Transformers very much but he'll sit on the sofa and watch the movies with me when their own but I usually watch them with my Dad.</p><p>My Momma and Nanny, are where I got my love of supernatural and scary things so I'm going to try and post more stuff like that soon. Halloween is in our blood which means it's Fall and Halloween every day in my soul lol.</p><p>Which means expect a lot of Halloween stuff very soon.</p><p>Sorry for rambling!</p><p>I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.</p><p>If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.</p><p>Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.</p><p>I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!</p><p>Hugs &amp; Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet stood studded as he looked up at the ceiling eyes wide and mouth opened in disbelief. Bulkhead stood beside him though his eyes weren't focused on the ceiling they were going to the ceiling and then to Ratchet every few seconds waiting to see what he would say.</p><p>"H-How did he get up there?" Ratchet finally asked his eyes not moving from the ceiling as he tried to figure out what to do.</p><p>"I told you we were bored so we decided to play hide and seek," Bulkhead said as if that would explain the fact that Bumblebee was currently sitting on one of the large metal pipes that were attached to their bases' ceiling.</p><p>"That doesn't explain how he got up there!" Ratchet yelled as he finally turned to face Bulkhead with a distressed look across his face.</p><p>"Do you think I don't know that?" Bulkhead asks his voice raising as well in panic as he looked at the second in command/medic with wide eyes.</p><p>Bulkhead turned his head away from Ratchet and looked up at Bumblebee who was still sitting on the pipe as if it was the most normal thing in the universe.</p><p>The young nineteen-year-old scout sat on the pipe swinging his legs as he sat there looking at Ratchet and Bulk who were currently having a panic attack about him being where he was.</p><p>He honestly hadn't believed that Bulkhead would have seen him up here since no one ever really did; not even his Guardians noticed him. </p><p>The large pipe that he was sitting on was where he went when he needed to relax or when he needed just get away from the war that had become apart of his daily life.</p><p>Bumblebee knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but let a silent laugh leave him as he smiled behind the mask that covered his mouth. He knew he shouldn't worry his best friend and his surrogate uncle but sometimes he just couldn't help himself.</p><p>As Bumblebee watched Ratchet and Bulkhead try to figure out how he had climbed all the way up to where he was none of them noticed Optimus and Arcee walking into the base that they called home back from patrol.</p><p>"What's going on?" Arcee asked with a smile as she saw Ratchet and Bulkhead talking though she suddenly froze in her spot, her mouth falling open as she saw her surrogate son sitting on a large pipe above them all. "O-Optimus?" She called out to her common-law husband as the humans called it.</p><p>"Yes, Arcee?" Optimus asked walking up behind her his deep voice holding a slight curiosity to it as he looked down at her.</p><p>For a moment no one moved until Arcee carefully moved her arm to point upwards towards Bumblebee who was currently waving at his parents a bright look in his eyes as he finally fell into Optimus' gaze.</p><p>"Bumblebee?" Optimus asked his usually calm expression showing a small amount of worry which was hiding a large amount of fear and confusion for how his scout/son had managed to get up so high.</p><p>Bumblebee waved happily at the man that had raised him as if he wasn't one fall away from drastically hurting himself.</p><p>"How did he get up there?" Optimus asked still not taking his eyes off of Bee who still seemed to have no care in the world.</p><p>"We haven't a clue," Ratchet said with a sigh as he ran a hand down his face and through his gray hair turning it into a disheveled mess.</p><p>"Why is he up there?" Arcee asked finally breaking her silence to pull her gaze away from Bee to look at the two men that were in front of her and her husband.</p><p>"We were bored and we decided to play hide and seek," Bulkhead started to explain his voice holding an unsure tone to it. "One thing led to another and the next thing I know he's up there like it's the most normal thing in the world," He finished with a shrug as he looked from Optimus to Arcee as if they would have the answers on what to do about the young scout that was currently still sitting on the pipe.</p><p>The scout in question smiled slightly underneath his masks as he leaned his head against the cool metal of the pipe to watch his family. He would get down soon and show them that there was nothing to worry about but for now he just watched them talk as he let his eyes close to enjoy the slight peace he got from being a bumblebee in a high place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>